Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to systems and methods for forming an acoustic inlet barrel of an engine assembly, such as that of a jet aircraft.
Jet aircraft typically include one or more engines that may generate high levels of noise. For example, a fan case within a housing secured to a wing of an aircraft typically generates noise. Often, engine housings include one or more sound dampening structures that are used to absorb at least a portion of the noise generated by components of an engine. For example, an acoustic inlet barrel may be positioned at or proximate to an inlet of the engine housing upstream from a fan case.
Known acoustic inlet barrels are formed of composite materials, such as carbon-reinforced plastics, that are sandwiched around an acoustic core, such as a porous foam material. Each acoustic inlet barrel is generally formed of multiple pieces. For example, each acoustic inlet barrel may be formed of two or three pieces that are secured together through fasteners, such as bolts. Bulky bolt flanges are formed on the pieces and used to connect the pieces together with the separate and distinct fasteners. However, the bolt flanges add mass to the acoustic inlet barrel. Moreover, the process of securing the pieces together is generally labor and time intensive. Further, because each acoustic inlet barrel is formed from separate and distinct pieces that are secured together through fasteners, the integrity of the formed acoustic inlet barrel may be compromised through joints, seams, and the like between the pieces. Further, the areas on and around the joints, seams, and the like may exhibit less than optimal acoustical characteristics.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method of efficiently forming an acoustic inlet barrel.